violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "I used to work for an animation studio that targeted kids on YouTube"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, I will be reacting to one of Neko's Not Plagiarized Creepypastas called I used to work for an animation studio that targeted kids on YouTube. Let's check it out! In the summer before I went off to graduate school, I was trying to stack as much money as I possibly could. This included working full time, taking up odd-jobs on Craigslist like helping people move, and tutoring high school students. Usna: Might as well be a Soundcloud rapper. I heard they pay pretty well. One day while browsing Craigslist, I came across an ad for work as a junior animator / video editor. It paid $20/hour, so I instantly applied. I had passing familiarity with animation programs because my friend and I had spent years trying to design a simple video game. And my video editing was quite good, because I had run a popular YouTube channel when I was younger. Usna: So you're the animation king just because you created a shitty indie horror game? I got the job. It was weirder than I expected. Usna: Did they made you plagiarize decent Creepypastas from the nosleep subreddit? The company was in a nondescript business complex in Irvine, and every employee had an electronic badge that unlocked doors. Certain levels of employees could unlock certain doors. Being at the bottom tier, I could only unlock the entrance, the door to the room I worked in, and the conference room where we’d have weekly meetings. Usna: Only the true elites go to the WLR room, where we keep Playboi Carti's unreleased album! I never saw any other rooms in the building, and never spoke with anyone who worked in them. Usna: Those people were too busy jacking off to some Simpsons porn. There were seven animators including me. We sat in a row of cubicles in our own small room. Our job was to edit cartoon knock-offs of popular children’s characters, typically Spiderman, Elsa, Spongebob, My Little Pony, etc. We worked on one or two videos per week, and basically we just created cartoon objects and settings. The work was surprisingly simple. There was very little real “animation” required. Usna: Sounds like Elsagate. Oh wait... The job paid so much that I hardly paid attention to how strange it was. The company divided our labor in such a way that none of us animators ever saw a video in its entirety. We each worked on a few seconds of it, and often, the project would be taken away from us and transferred to another department before we were finished. Usna: Most of the time, I edited the pets that involved the characters shitting in each other's mouth like it's 2 Girls 1 Cup! The rules were odd. The animators and I were not allowed to speak to each other under any circumstance. We were not permitted to exchange names or introduce ourselves. Speaking, or looking at another person’s computer, was a terminatable offense. Usna: Sounds like a depressing office. No two people were allowed in the break room at the same time, and no cell phones were permitted inside the building. Ever. Usna: We don't want people giving away our secret WLR stash! The room was strange too. It was blue. Everything was blue. The walls, the chairs, the keyboards, the door. A blue air freshener was taped to the wall of each work station, but it didn’t smell like anything. Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=68ugkg9RePc There was one object that was red: a telephone. It rang every so often, but we were not allowed to answer it. Usna: Who would be calling? The aliens from Area 51? I was instructed to stand up from my chair and stretch each time it rang, but over time, I noticed that the other employees had been instructed to do other things. One of them took deep, slow breaths. One of them put his head down on his desk. Two of them left the room and returned. One swirled around in his chair. One coughed. Usna: This office is more weird than that towing company from Miami. I noticed a few other weird things about the company during my short time there. It wasn’t unusual to see employees crying as they made their way through the halls. Any time I spotted one of them crying, they always tried to hide it. Some of them couldn’t. Usna: They were probably wishing they were working in a better studio. On a few occasions I saw a child wandering through the halls looking for someone, or maybe for a bathroom. When I brought this up to my supervisor, he told me “It’s bring your kid to work day for the department upstairs.” He told me that three times in two months. Usna: Everyday is Bring Your Kid to Work day! Things started to get really uncomfortable around the two-month-mark. One day, when I checked my company email account for the weekly briefing/workload assignment, there was an email titled “Lullaby.” Inside was a link to a short, low-resolution video of a young girl asleep in a bed. She babbled in what I believe was Russian or Ukrainian, and occasionally fidgeted or brought her hands up defensively to protect her face. It was clear that she was having a nightmare. Usna: Was she dreaming about DaddyOFuck? Behind her, on the bedpost, was a blue air freshener, much like the one next to me in my cubicle. Whimsical vaudeville music played in the background. Usna: Plot twist: She was kidnapped by DaddyOFuck to do these cringy Elsagate videos. I examined the recipients and sender of the email, and found that it had been sent from inside the company to several employees on a list. I forwarded the email to my boss and asked him what the deal was, and he quickly responded that it was a joke from our partners overseas, and that I had been mistakenly added to the recipient list. Usna: Sorry for sending you a unsettling, illegal video! He told me to ignore it and keep up the excellent work, and that my review would be coming up, with the possibility of a raise. Usna: $20.01 per hour?! Thanks boss! More than $20/hour? I guess my memory is for sale, because I quickly forgot about the video. Usna: Probably should've called the police before you did that. Only a few days later, when I returned to the office after a holiday weekend, there was another email waiting for me, titled “Be brave, Spidey!” I was reluctant to open it, and now I wish I hadn’t. Usna: Did Spidey got killed by DaddyOFuck and Allah Snackbar Kid? Inside was a link to a Russian-language website. When I clicked it, I saw a video of a real kid, probably four or five years old, dressed as Spiderman. The boy sat in what looked like a child’s bedroom. His mask was pulled down, and his costume sleeve was pulled up. The boy screamed and cried as an adult man wearing a Hulk costume gave him three different injections with a long needle. Off-screen, another person hurled stuffed animals at the kid, hitting him in the head with them, and even once hitting the needle as it stuck into his arm, causing the kid to wail even louder. By the end of the short clip, the boy was shaking and nearly catatonic. The Hulk man laughed and danced around him almost ritually. Cheerful kid’s music played the entire time. Usna: Sounds like something DaddyOFuck would do to his kids. Mike: STOP MOCKING ME, JACON!!! IT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!!! Usna: Sorry, DaddyOFuck! And my name's not Jacon! As far as I could tell, the video was not acted. Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=1Yt07XvY9zM What I saw was a real “medical” procedure, and real terror. Horrified, I emailed my boss, demanding an explanation. I received none after about an hour (normally he replies within minutes or even seconds), so I left my cubicle and stormed down the hall to knock on his office door. Usna: Why was Cody being assaulted while unlawful medical procedures were being practiced? As I passed by our conference room, I heard my boss’s muffled voice, and then a bunch of other racket. I was so angry and freaked out that I didn’t care if I interrupted him – I badged the electronic lock and cracked the door open. Usna: Inside, he found Neko stashing up his stolen Creepypastas. The conference room was dark, but I could see about fifteen men sitting inside at the far end of the wall. Most of them were dressed nicer than me, so I knew that they were senior employees who worked upstairs. A video played on a large screen at the other end of the room, and even though I couldn’t see it from my angle, I recognized the sounds. They were watching the same horrific video I’d seen an hour before. Some of the employees smoked cigarettes, like they were at a fucking gentleman’s club. Perhaps strangest of all, a conference phone sat in front of them, and a loud voice came through the speaker, talking in Russian. One of the men in the room occasionally replied in Russian. Usna: Why are these Russians so fascinated on Elsagate videos? I left work early that day, too freaked out to return to my station. By the time I got home I had a missed call from my boss, and a voicemail summarily terminating me, stating that the project was complete and that unfortunately our entire team was no longer needed. I didn’t give a shit. I didn’t plan on going back anyway. I spent the rest of the summer doing odd jobs, and trying to forget that company. Usna: Good for you! Now let's call the police before they kidnap more children! But weird shit continued happening, and it got worse and worse. Usna: Tell me about it. A few weeks later, I visited my brother and his wife at their home in southern California. My niece Katie was five years old at the time, and could already operate electronics better than I can. Usna: How old are you? 70? She’s got an iPad, and spent a bunch of time showing me photos she’d taken of birds and insects and people. She’s also got Netflix and YouTube, and watches those regularly. Usna: Spoiled... One night during my visit, my brother and I were on the couch watching one of the Hobbit movies. Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=P3_Nqc2iN9Q Katie was lying prone on the floor nearby, watching a cartoon on her iPad. When I leaned over and asked what she was watching, I immediately recognized the cheaply animated characters. Usna: Was it Toys in Japan? It was a video I myself had edited. I recognized the ringing red phone, which I had designed after the phone in our office. I recognized the glass bottle the characters drank from. And I recognized the way the joints and jaws moved – all things I had worked on at one point during my brief stint at that company. Usna: Do you know what the phone represents? But I had never seen a full video. This one was about five minutes long. Usna: So let's do some math. The video is 5 minutes long, or 300 seconds. And let's say one person edited 3 seconds of each scene in the video. By diving 500 with 3, there would've been about 167 (rounded) people editing that video. Where did the company get all of these "animators"? It featured two cartoon kids dressed up in Elsa and Spiderman costumes, stealing their father’s beer and getting drunk. Then, one of the kids trips and falls, smashing his face into a desk and splitting his skull open. Blood sprays everywhere. Usna: The new Frozen 2 is looking good! I was confused and disturbed by this video, but it wasn’t until YouTube’s stupid Autoplay feature cycled to another “recommended video” that I really freaked out. Usna: This is the video she watched next. Another video played, then another, and another, all products of my company, some of which I’d worked on. Every video featured recognizable children’s characters from Disney and Marvel and other big brands, but something weird – or violent – or sexual – took place in them. Usna: Man, Disney has really gone downhill. I pulled Katie away from the iPad and put Finding Nemo on the TV for all of us to watch. Usna: Finally, some real entertainment! Before I returned home, I warned my brother about what I had seen, and advised him to keep her off YouTube for a bit. Usna: Katie got pissed and killed her father just to watch more shitty Elsagate videos. It wasn’t until I returned home and started digging around on YouTube that the true scope of these fucked up videos came to light. I found several channels with child-oriented names like “Silly Hero Fun” (not a real name, mods), all of which produce videos exactly like the ones I'd worked on. They all specifically target children using familiar characters, and they all link to more legitimate cartoons via the “recommended videos” algorithm. Usna: Just like every Elsagate channel! The more I watched, the deeper the rabbit hole seemed to go. These videos are constantly removed, re-named, and re-uploaded, over and over and over. Usna: Elsagate: Now in every damn language in the world! After watching about a hundred of these videos, I found that they all shared certain similarities, and can be divided into recurring themes. Usna: I'm gonna skip the theme part because this fanfic is already too long, and it's just a list of the themes these Elsagate videos involve. It took me a while, and a bit of research, to pick up on the purpose of these videos. At face value, they’re all a bunch of psychotic nonsense. But when I started to see how they all mimic each other and build on each other, I realized that they must have a grand purpose: Usna: Their grand purpose is to teach children that Fortnite is good, and Minecraft is bad. #MinecraftGamersRiseUp! After digesting all this information, I contacted my brother, who had some terrifying news for me. Apparently, he and his wife had received several phone calls from people asking for me. When my brother asked who they were, they always hung up. He said “they always have an accent.” Usna: Those damn Russians! They finna kidnap the narrator! Worse, a man actually tried to pick Katie up from kindergarten by claiming he was me. He gave the office my full name and told them he was her uncle, here to pick Katie up for a doctor’s appointment. When the receptionist said she was going to call Katie’s parents for verification, the man took off running. He didn’t even get into a car. He ran out of the parking lot. Usna: So not only do they want our protagonist, someone had the audacity to try and kidnap Katie while in school? Don't these Communist Bears have better things to do? I began receiving text messages from very long numbers. The texts always contained links to YouTube videos. I always deleted them and blocked the numbers. Usna: Where's the cyber police when you need them? By the time I was packing up and preparing to move, the texts had stopped, but my brother told me that Katie came home with an air freshener in her coat, and couldn’t remember how it had gotten there. He sent me a photo of it, and I recognized it as the same type from my office. He said it had no odor. Usna: Probably a defect Febreze. Things settled down for a while. My first year of grad school blindsided me, and I forgot all about the strange incidents. But over the summer between my first and second year, something else happened that reignited my old fears. Usna: He saw Elsa and Spider-Man buttfucking in his room. I worked part-time at the university library. I always took the night shift because I could relax and work on grant applications, and didn’t have to deal with many students. Usna: This guy is a chad for working the night shift. But one night, an older man checked out a stack of medical books at my counter. He looked and smelled like a tenured professor, so I thought nothing of it when he struck up a conversation and asked me if I’d had my flu shot yet. I told him I had, and he smiled and turned to leave. But then at the door, he turned back to me and called out, “And has Katie had all of her vaccinations?” Usna: In an Ear Rape voice If not, then we would like to offer you our service called "Hulk's Fucking Vaccines"! Here, the Hulk will shove multiple needles up your child's ass while some guy assaults them with plushies! And if one of the plushies hit the needles, then it's a bad day! Call us now if you hate your child and want them dead! By the time I recovered from the shock of his question, the man had disappeared into the dark outside. He left the books by the door. Usna: Being a physician isn't my thing anyway. Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 4/10. This is a decent creepypasta, especially since it is in context with Elsagate. However, this isn't Violette1st-related and George shouldn't have posted this in the first place. I think he needs to go to Hulk's Fucking Vaccines... Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts